I'm Blind
by akane miyuki
Summary: "Aku ini buta Levi!" / "Eren.." / "Sebaiknya jangan dekati aku lagi." / "Aku mencintaimu,". ENJOY!


**I'm Blind.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime sensei, saya Cuma minjem karakter aja :v**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Characters: Semua karakter Shingeki no Kyojin rencananya sih mau saya pakai.**

**Pairing: [Levi x Eren] jelaslah.**

**Summary:**

"**Aku ini buta Levi!" / "Eren.." / "Sebaiknya jangan dekati aku lagi." / "Aku mencintaimu,".**

**ENJOY!**

Inilah Eren Jaeger, seorang mahasiswa yang menjalani hari harinya dirumah, dia tidak sekolah? Tidak—dia memiliki cacat mata, dia buta.

Tapi beruntungnya dia memiliki teman teman yang sangat perhatian padanya, tidak lupa ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tidak mau memiliki teman, dia takut merepotkan mereka.

Setiap hari Eren selalu berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri, dia berfikir kalau mati adalah jalan terbaik, dengan begitu dia tidak akan merepotkan siapa siapa lagi, pemikiran yang sungguh sangat bodoh.

"Eh eh, aku dengar dari Pixis _sensei_ ada murid baru loh di kelas 3, namanya Levi, kabarnya sih dia menyeramkan, suka menantang gelut anak anak bermasalah di sekolah ini," ucap seorang gadis bernama Sasha Brauss, anak yang ceria dan selera makannya—tinggi, pake banget.

"Bertambah satu lagi anak yang menyeramkan disekolah kita.." seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ bernama Annie Leonhart melirik seorang laki laki berbadan kekar dan memiliki beberapa codetan di wajahnya, namanya Reiner Braun.

"Kejam," ucap laki laki itu sambil memasang wajah memelas yang lebih kelihatan seperti gorilla nangis—yah, jangan nilai seseorang dari tampang ternyata—tampang bisa _heavy metal,_ siapa tahu hatinya _heavy rotation_.

"Wuooh, itu dia si anak baru!" ucap seorang laki laki botak bernama Connie Springer.

"Pe—pendeknya.." Sasha berbisik pelan disaat sang s_enpai_ mulai melewati, semoga tidak dengar.

"Tubuh secebol itu mau ngadepin anak anak bermasalah di sekolah ini? Wow." Kemudian Levi berbalik mendatangi Annie dan kawan kawan, berharaplah semoga dirimu tidak berakhir di rumah sakit nak.

"Aku mau bertanya," Levi—wajah sedatar papan triplek, suara baritone, tubuh beraroma mint menyegarkan—Annie langsung pangling.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annie.

"Mesin penjual minuman—dimana ya?" oh ternyata nanya itu toh.

"Lurus saja, lalu belok kanan." Ucap Annie.

Tiba tiba seorang gadis bersurai caramel melewati koridor dan menemukan Levi sedang berjalan.

"Levi? Kamu kah itu?!" gadis itu menyentuh pundak Levi, sontak Levi memalingkan dirinya menatap gadis itu.

"Eh, Petra, hai," ucap Levi datar pada gadis yang disapanya Petra, nama lengkapnya Petra Rall.

"Apa kabarmu?! Mau kemanaa? Ayo aku antar keliling sekolah!" ajak Petra antusias, Levi mengangguk.

Petra dan Levi nampak dekat ketika berkeliling sekolah, itu menyebabkan Auruo Bozzard—pacar Petra menjadi cemburu.

"Se—selingkuh!" ucap Sasha blak blakan, yang semakin membuat Auruo sakit hati.

"Selingkuh?!" pekik Christa Renz.

"Masa sih sekingkuh?!" tanya Mina Carollina, yang sedang duduk lalu memasang tampang 'gak-nyante' itu.

"Lihat saja Petra _senpai_ menarik tangan Levi _senpai _dengan mesra! Seperti sepasang kekasih!" ucap Sasha kembali yang membuat suasana ruangan menjadi semakin panas—oh, biarlah, lagian tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Itu karena Levi _senpai_ jalannya pelan.." jelas Mina pada Sasha yang terlihat antusias ketika melihat ada cinta segitiga.

"Apa jadinya yah kalau Auruo _senpai_ tau.." sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Auruo yang sedaritadi dibelakang mereka.

"Siapa cowok tadi.." Auruo bersuara, menyebabkan ketiga gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Hiiy!"

"Tidak tau!" ucap Sasha blak blakan lagi, padahal kau tau kan Sha.

"Dia Levi senpai, anak baru kelas 3." Jelas Annie yang ikutan nimbrung disana.

"Tenanglah Auruo _senpai_, kita belum tahu kok kalau Petra _senpai_ selingkuh atau tidak." Tutur Mina, Auruo semakin terpuruk.

'_MINA BODOH!_' teriakan batin para cewek yang berada disana.

"Selingkuh?!" Auruo berlari mengejar Petra dan Levi, Shadis _sensei_ melihat Auruo yang berlari di koridor.

"Woi! Dilarang berlari di koridor!" teriaknya.

_**BRAK!**_

Dan Auruo jatuh dengan cantiknya, dengan lantai yang sudah kelihatan rapuh jebol kedalam tanah bersama kaki Auruo, reot.

"Lantainya mudah rusak.." kemudian Shadis melewati Auruo begitu saja.

Pak.

TOLONGIN GITU PAK?

**=I'm Blind=**

Yang dikatakan Sasha benar, Petra dan Levi berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Mina, Sasha, dan Auruo mengikuti Petra dan Levi kemana pun mereka pergi, ketika pulang sekolah Petra pergi ke sebuah toko buah, lalu toko baju, dan _supermarket_. Auruo hanya bisa gigit jari melihat Petra yang terus tersenyum manis bersama Levi.

Tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi Petra adalah sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu megah, namun layak huni, Auruo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan keluar menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"STOOP! JANGAN SELINGKUH PETRAAA!" teriaknya dengan tingkat over lebay.

"Auruo?! Kamu mengkuti kami sampai sini?" tanya Petra kaget yang melihat kekasihnya berdiri ngos ngosan.

"Aku juga ikut kok." Ucap Mina kemudian keluar dari semak semak tempat bersembunyinya.

'_Mina bodoh.._' batin Sasha lalu mau tidak mau keluar dari tempat sembunyinya juga.

"Apa maksudmu berkencan dengan lelaki cebol ini?!" Auruo, kata katamu.

"Kamu salah paham! Aku gak kencan kok sama Levi!" ucap Petra berusaha membela diri, tiba tiba suara pintu terbuka didengar oleh Levi, Petra, Auruo, Sasha dan Mina.

"Siapa sih disana, ribut amat.." seorang laki laki bersurai_ brownish_ bermata _emerald_ yang sedikit kelam memegang gagang pintu dan nongol keluar.

"Eren!" Petra kemudian berlari memeluk Eren, Eren langsung mengenali suara itu.

"Hai Petra.." Auruo mengernyit kesal, 2 lelaki dalam 1 hari? Apakah dirinya tidak cukup untuk Petra?

"Siapa lagi tuh.." tanya Auruo kesal.

"Kau salah paham, kami tidak berkencan." Ucap Levi kemudian, ucapan Levi membuat Auruo sedikit lega, tidak dengan tatapannya yang menusuk batin, membuat Auruo was was.

"Lalu ngapain kalian pergi ke toko toko itu?! Pasti kencan kan?" desak Sasha penasaran.

"Kami membelikan oleh oleh untuk Eren, sahabatnya." Jelas Levi kemudian, setelah acara peluk pelukan selesai, Eren mempersilahkan ke-5 tamu tak diundangnya itu masuk.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh.." ucap Eren lalu pergi ke dapur, Levi menahannya.

"Biar aku saja," Eren langsung mengenali suara baritone itu, dan wanginya yang khas—mint.

"Te-terimakasih, Levi.." ucapnya, Levi sedikit terkejut karena Eren masih bisa mengingat namanya.

Eren kembali duduk lalu memulai percakapan.

"Aku senang sekali kalian datang kemari.. aku merepotkan kalian ya?" Eren tersenyum ramah, juga tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Eren, kami senang kok mengunjungimu!" ujar Petra dengan ceria.

"Terimakasih.." Eren tersenyum kembali, dan tidak lama kemudian Levi kembali membawa 6 gelas teh disebuah nampan yang cukup besar.

"Thanks, Levi!" ucap Petra dan langsung meneguk teh buata Levi itu, Levi mengangguk.

"Levi senpai dan Eren senpai tinggal bersama?" tanya Mina.

"Tidak, lagipula aku baru pindah kemarin, dan aku langsung kesini, kukira tidak ada orang jadi aku pulang saja, tidak taunya Petra mengajakku kemari hari ini." Ucap Levi, Mina mengangguk, Auruo tetap memasang wajah masam.

"Eh? Kemarin kamu kemari? Aku tidak menyadarinya.. maaf.." ucap Eren, ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak apa apa, salahku juga ingin cepat cepat bertemu denganmu." Ucap Levi.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Auruo kemudian, Petra menatap bingung kekasihnya.

"Kenapa senpai? Kan baru sampai," ucap Sasha, Auruo tetap pada niat awalnya.

"Aku mau pulang. Ayo kalau mau ikut, kalau tidak ya sudah!" Auruo melenggang keluar tanpa pamit, Sasha dan Mina mengikutinya, namun terlebih dahulu pamit pada Eren, Petra dan Levi.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Sepertinya mereka salah paham sampai mengikutiku sampai sini.." Petra menggaruk garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu.." Eren mengangguk mengerti.

Petra dan Eren berbincang-bincang hingga lupa waktu, maka Levi dan Eren ikut mengantar Petra sampai dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Petra sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Eren sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu Levi mengantar Eren kembali kerumahnya lalu dia sendiri kembali ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, pada saat sudah bel pulang, Petra menghampiri Auruo.

"Auruo, tunggu, kita pulang sama sama kan?" tanya Petra penuh harap, berharap sang kekasih tidak marah padanya, namun Auruo hanya diam dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Mereka pasti mau berantem.." bisik Sasha pada Christa.

"Masa sih.." Christa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku duluan ya Christa, bye bye!" ucap Reiner pada Christa—kekasihnya.

"Bye Reiner, hati hati ya!" Christa melambai dan tersenyum manis.

"Kamu marah gara gara aku jalan sama Levi ya?" tanya Petra, masih berusaha membujuk Auruo.

"Kamu jalan saja sama si cebol itu." Tukas Auruo dengan ketus.

"Dengerin dulu penjelasanku! Ayo ikut aku masuk ke kelas! Kita bicara baik baik." Petra menyeret Auruo masuk ke kelas 2, dimana ada Sasha, Mina, Christa, Armin dan Annie disana.

"Dengar aku—Levi itu cinta pertamaku, tapi aku sudah menyerah," ucap Petra sambil menatap Auruo.

"Jadi—Levi cinta pertamamu?" ucap Auruo memastikan.

"Benar, tapi aku sudah menyerah kok! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.." tukas Petra, menggaruk garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kemarin itu jalan sama Levi senpai cuma buat menemui Eren senpai saja ya?" tanya Mina, Petra kemudian mengangguk, Auruo mulai mengerti, tidak seharusnya dia marah pada Petra.

"Maaf ya sudah menuduh yang macam macam.." ucap Auruo menyesal, Petra tersenyum.

"Nggak apa apa kok, aku sudah maafin kamu, juga aku minta maaf gara gara nggak cerita sama kalian.." betapa baiknya Petra.

"Kita kunjugi Eren yuk, aku harus minta maaf pada temanmu itu." Ucap Auruo yang sudah lepas dari amarahnya dan langsung menarik tangan Petra untuk mengunjungi Eren.

"Hehe, Auruo kamu lucu sekali saat cemburu.." goda Petra, Auruo hanya bisa tersipu.

"Petra senpai gak selingkuh tuh." Ucap Annie lalu melirik Sasha.

"Salahku nih jadinyaa?" Sasha menekuk wajahnya.

**=I'm Blind=**

Dirumah Eren, Levi sudah berada disana, dikamar Eren—sudah 1 jam dia berada disana, dan Eren menganggap Levi menyinggungnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengunjungi aku setiap hari? Bukannya kamu senang bertemu dengan Petra?" tanya Eren nyolot.

"Ibumu belum pulang dari kerja, tentu saja aku harus mengurusmu," ucap Levi pengertian.

_**PRANG!**_

Eren melempar gelas diatas meja kelantai, Levi kaget atas aksi Eren dihadapannya itu.

"Kamu nggak lihat apa?! Aku ini buta Levi! Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus seperti apa dihadapanmu Levi! Kamu hanya mengasihaniku kan!" Eren menangis, manik _Emerald_ nya tidak menunjukkan cahaya didalamnya.

"Eren! Kamu pikir kenapa aku mengikutimu ke kota ini!? Menyewa rumah kontrakan disebelah rumahmu dan mencoba menghabiskan waktu bersama kamu? Aku menyukaimu Eren!" Levi memegang pundak Eren, Eren menepis tangan Levi.

"Tapi aku buta! Harusnya kamu cari orang yang lebih baik daripada aku!" Eren menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Sebaiknya jangan dekati aku lagi!" Eren berteriak.

"Eren.. dengarkan aku, cinta itu buta—aku tidak mencintai matamu, aku mencintai Eren—seorang Eren, bukannya mata yang dapat melihat atau apalah itu, percaya padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu.." Levi memeluk Eren, aroma _mint_ menyegarkan dari tubuhnya membuat Eren tenang.

"Hiks.." Eren terisak kecil.

"Percayalah padaku Eren, aku hanya mencintaimu." Levi memeluk Eren lebih erat, Eren membalas pelukan Levi.

Cinta itu buta, benar—tidak memandang sempurna atau tidaknya, tidak memandang gender, hanya perlu kepercayaan dan semua akan berakhir indah.

Seperti Levi mencintai Eren, dan Eren yang mencintai Levi.

Cinta itu tidak perlu alasan, bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu.." sudah pasti, Eren—Levi mencintaimu, tulus.

**THE END**

**Author's note: WAAAH! Minggu US kelas 9! Noooooo! Tapi masih sempet aja ya saya bikin fic gaje abal ini :v nyehehe, ini semua hanya untuk dan para shipper RiRen! YAYYY!**

**Walau gak ada unsur Lemon, sya tetep mau ngetik, gak harus ada Lemon kann? XD sekali kali Strawberry gitu biar manis XD *maksudlo*.**

**Oh iya, ini Ide murni dari saya! Saya gak ngambil ide siapa siapa :v dan—**

**REVIEW?**

**Review bagaikan makanan sehari hari bagi saya, jadi~?**

**Gak maksa kok lagian nyeheheh.**

**Dan satu lagi—**

_**EREN PUNYA LEVI DAN LEVI PUNYA EREN.**_

**Bold, Caps Lock, Italic, Underline! Horaaay!**

**Fujo banget ya gue hohoho~**

**-Ja Nee!-**


End file.
